The Emperor's New Groove
The Emperor's New Groove is a 2000 American animated slapstick buddy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 40th animated Disney feature film, the film was directed by Mark Dindal, written by David Reynolds and starring David Spade, John Goodman, Eartha Kitt, Patrick Warburton and Wendie Malick. The film follows a selfish young Incan emperor named Kuzco who is transformed into a llama by his ex-advisor Yzma. In order for the emperor to change back into a human, he trusts a village leader named Pacha who escorts him back to the palace. Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Kronk's New Groove (2006) English Additional voices * Stephen Anderson * Rodger Bumpass * Robert Clotworthy * Jennifer Darling * Miriam Flynn * Geri Lee Gorowski * Jess Harnell * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mickie McGowan * D.F. Reynolds * Andre Stojka * Steve Susskind Singers Soloist: "Perfect World" Tom Jones Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting Arabic Title: حياة الإمبراطور الجديدة / Hayat al'iimbratur aljadida Release dates: * Iran - January 11, 2001 * Tunisia - February 4, 2001 * Morocco - February 12, 2001 * Lebanon - March 2, 2001 * Egypt - April 11, 2001 * United Arab Emirates - June 6, 2001 * Kuwait - June 6, 2001 * Algeria - July 30, 2001 Additional voices * عهدي صادق / Ahdi Sadeq * أيمن عبد الرحمن / Ayman Abdel Rahman Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - عمرو يحيى /Amr Yehya & نامق محمد / Nameq Mohammad Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Brazilian Portuguese Title: A Nova Onda do Imperador Release date: December 29, 2000 Director, translator and adapter: Garcia Júnior Music producer: Pavlos Music director: Marcelo Coutinho Recording mixer: Frank Wolf Dubbing and music studio: Double Sound Recording engineers: * Renato Raposo * Ricardo Raposo Creative supervisor: Garcia Júnior Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Alfredo Martins * Ênio Santos * Garcia Júnior * Isaac Schneider * Maurício Berger * Miguel Rosenberg Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - Ed Motta (Universal Music Brasil) Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Choir: * Aline Cabral * Deco Fiori * Doriana Mendes * Eduardo Amir * Kika Tristão * Leonardo Páscoa * Marcelo Coutinho * Márcia Coutinho * Maurício Seixas * Nadja Daltro * Ronaldo Victorio * Xico Pupo Bulgarian Title: Омагьосаният император / Omagyosaniat imperator Release date: March 30, 2001 Additional voices * Asya Mihaylova * Elena Saraivanova * Georgi Georgiev * Iva Mandicheva * Ivan Raykov * Magdalena Miteva * Slav Novakov * Velizar Sofranov Singers Soloist "Perfect world" - Атанас Пенев / Atanas Penev Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Choir: * Antoaneta Georgieva * Atanas Srerev * Bogomil Spirov * Desislava Ivanova * Orlin Pavlov * Ralitsa Dimitrova Cantonese Title: 变身国王 / Biàn shēn guówáng Release date: April 12, 2001 Castilian Spanish Title: El emperador y sus locuras '' Release date: June 22, 2001 Additional voices * Santi Aguirre * Pilar Coronado Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Pedro Ruy-Blas Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Catalan Title: L'emperador i les seves bogeries Croatian Title: Careva nova ćud Czech Title: Není král jako král '' Releasw date: March 22, 2001 Danish Title: ''Kejserens nye flip Release date: February 9, 2001 Director: Vibeke Dueholm Dialogue translator: Hans Kristian Bang / Mediaplant Music producers: Freddy Albrektsen / Sun Studio Music text: Morten Holm-Nielsen / Medieværket Song director: Vibeke Dueholm Technician: Sun Studio A/S Recording and editing: * Jørn Jespersen * Frank Wolf Studio producers: * Susanne Bonfils * Svend Christiansen Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Karin Jagd * John Hahn-Petersen * Sebastian Jessen * Peter Røschke * Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Helle Henning * Trine Dansgaard * Anders Ørsager * Peter Bom * Donald Andersen * Lars Thiesgaard Singers Soloist "Perfect World": Stig Rossen Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Dutch Title: Keizer Kuzco '' Release date: June 21, 2001 Additional voices * Bram Bart * Heddy Lester * Reinder van der Naalt * Arnold Gelderman Singers Soloist "Perfect World": Paskal Jakobsen Soloist: ''"My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Estonian Title: Kreisi keiser Release date: August 24, 2001 European Portuguese Title: Pacha e o Imperador '' Release date: August 3, 2001 Dubbing director: Carlos Freixo Translator: Rita Salgueiro Additional producer: Raul Barbosa Lyricist: Lía Graça Musical director: Pedro Gonçalves Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Dubbing studio: Matinha Estudios Som S.A. Production director: Raul Barbosa Production assistant: Duarte Brás Sound engineers: * Mauricio Baíão * Manuel Santos Creative supervisor: Santiago Aguirre Additional voices * Carlos Freixo * Cláudia Cadima * Paulo Oom Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Paulo Ramos Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Finnish Title: Keisarin uudet kuviot Release date: February 16, 2001 Directors: * Pekka Lehtosaari * Heikki Lehtosaari Translator: Heikki Lehtosaari Music director: Heikki Lehtosaari Music producers: Ulla Renko Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Studio producers: Tuotantotalo Werne Oy Recording engineers: * Tiina Raekallio * Markus Degerman Production assistant: Hannelle Karppinen Producer: Jaana Hovinen Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Aarre Karén * Esa Saario * Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Jarmo Koski * Janne Virtanen * Päivi Granström * Päivi Hilska * Ulla Renko * Matti Holi * Pekka Kuorikoski * Pasi Piispanen * Hannele Karppinen * Paula Gómez Gómez * Telma Tuomisto * Heikki Lehtosaari * Kari Tamminen * Ralf Öhberg * Miia Karppinen * Miika Karppinen * Saana Kauhanen * Mikael Nieminen * Sara Salomaa Singers Soloist "Perfect world" - Veeti Kallio Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Flemish Title: Keizer Kuzco Release date: March 28, 2001 French Title: Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo '' Release date: March 28, 2001 Artistic director and dialogue adapter: Michel Mella Music producer: Michel Costa Music director: Georges Costa Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Dubbing studio and production: Cinephase Dialogue recording: Vincent Demortain Song recording: Thierry Gault Charge of production: Dalila Mesli Creative supervisors: * Daisy Nichols * Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Bertrand Arnaud * Georges Aubert * Michel Barbey * Denis Boileau * Gilles Grouary * Patrick Guillemin * Jean-Loup Horwitz * Henri Labussière * Renaud Marx * Michel Melki * Michel Modo * Michel Muller * Jean-Jacques Nervest * Philippe Peythieu * Sophie Tellier * Thierry Wermuth * Francine Chantereau * Georges Costa * Michel Costa * Herve Gaelle * Graziella Madrigal * Herve Marielle * Jean-Marie Marrier Singers Soloist: ''"Perfect World" - Olivier Constantin Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version German Title: Ein Königreich für ein Lama '' Release dates: * Germany - March 15, 2001 * Austria - March 16, 2001 * Switzerland - April 5, 2001 Story and dialogue editor: Frank Lenart Music producer: Tommy Amper Music text: Frank Lenart Song director: Tommy Amper Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh- Synchron GMBH München - Berlin Synchronization: Puppa Walter Recording engineer: Rafael Severien Hoffmann Line producer: Monika Minch Music editor: Tommy Amper Music recording engineer: Peter Fuchs Creative supervisor: Nikki Rabanus Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Gerhard Acktun * Uwe Adams * Jane Bogaert * Lilian Brock * Lucy Brock * Manfred Erdmann * Christina Frank * Michael Gahr * Freda A. Goodlet * Klaus Guth * Gudo Hoegel * Philipp Hoffmann * Monika John * Ricarda Kinnen * Matti Klemm * Frank Lenart * Hans-Rainer Müller * Stefan Rabow * Horst Raspe * Peter Risavy * Christine Roche * Patrick Roche * Bernd Simon * Ulf J. Söhmisch * Michele Sterr * Ronald van Lankern * Ulla Wagener * Philine Zölls Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Nino de Angelo Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Greek Title: Ο αυτοκράτορας έχει κέφια Release date: March 30, 2001 Hebrew Title: הקיסר נפל על הראש / Ha-Keysar Nafal Al Ha-Rosh Release dates: * March 3, 2001 (premiere) * March 8, 2001 Additional voices * ליליאן ברטו / Lilian Barto * אוהד שחר / Ohad Shahar * שמואל טנא / Shmuel Tene * עפרון אטקין / Efron Atkin * מומי לוי / Momy Levi * שרונה נסטוביץ׳ / Sharona Nestovich * סיניה בנימין / Sinya Benjamin * אילן ליבוביץ׳ / Ilan Leibovitz * דורון אורן / Doron Oren Singers Soloist - "Perfect World" - גבי שושן / Gabi Shoshan Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Hungarian Title: Eszeveszett birodalom '' Release date: March 29, 2001 Additional voices * Bácskai János * Balogh Anna * Czető Ádám * Czető Roland * Forró István * Garai Róbert * Imre István * Kajtár Róbert * Kapácsy Miklós * Kenderesi Tibor * Koszás Barbara * Palóczy Frigyes * Papucsek Vilmos * Rékai Nándor * Szokol Péter * Véghely Anita Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Szolnoki Péter Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Icelandic Title: Nýi stíllinn keisarans '' Release date: March 30, 2001 Director: Júlíus Agnarsson Dialogue translator: Jón St. Kristjánsson Sang control: Erna Þórarinsdóttir Music recordings and dubbing mixer: Frank Wolf Sound recordists: * Stúdíó Eitt * Júlíus Agnarsson * Björn Á. Júlíusson * Agnar M. Júlíusson Musical recordings: Stúdíó Eitt Commission: Kirsten Saabye Additional voices * Stefán Jónsson * Valdimar Flygenring * Agnar Már Júlíusson * Björn Ármann Júlíusson Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Eiríkur Hauksson Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Italian Title: Le follie dell'imperatore '' Release date: April 6, 2001 Dialogue translator: Luigi Calabrò Director: Leslie La Penna Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Musical director and lyricist: Ermavilo Engraved by: Maurizio Mariani Dubbing studio: Royfilm S.r.l. Assistant dubbing: Olivia Lopez Sound recording: International Recording Dubbing mixer: Giovambattista Mariani Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Vincenzo Ferro * Pieraldo Ferrante * Stefano Oppedisano * Massimo Corizza * Massimiliano Plinio * Angiolina Quinterno * Daniele Valenti * Marco De Risi * Luigi Rosa * Paolo Gasparini * Federica Marcelli * Michele Kalamera * Goffredo Matassi * Valerio Ruggeri * Roberto Stocchi * Raffaella Castelli * Giovanna Martinuzzi * Ilaria Giorgino * Laura Orestano * Alessandro Ballico * Olimpia de Leonardis Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Mirko Pontrelli Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Japanese Title: ラマになった王様 / Ramaninattaōsama Release date: July 14, 2001 Singers Soloist "Perfect world" - Hideki Saijo Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Korean Title: 쿠스코? 쿠스코! / Kuseuko? Kuseuko? Release date: January 13, 2001 Director: 박원빈 / Park Won Bin Translator: 민숙원 / Min Sook Won Lyricist: 박원빈 / Park Won Bin Creative supervisor: 전성준 / Jeon Seong Jun Additional recording: 애드.원 / Ad.one Dubbing studio: 애드.원 / Ad.one Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * 이재용 / Lee Jae-yong * 서문석 / Seo Moon Seok * 유동현 / Ryu Dong-Hyeon * 장승길 / Jang Seung Gil * 최병상 / Choi Byeong Sang * 김옥경 / Kim Ok-kyung * 안경진 / Ahn Kyung Jin Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - 김성기 / Kim Seong-Gi & 서울모던 합창단 / Seoul Modern Choir Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Latin Spanish Title: Las Locuras Del Emperador Release date: * México - April 6, 2001 * Argentina - January 18, 2001 * Peru - January 18, 2001 * Chile - January 18, 2001 Director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator: Jesús Vallejo Adapter: Raúl Aldana Additional producers: * Javier Pontón * Renato López * Walterio Pesqueira * Luis Gil Lyricists: * Gaby Cárdenas * Walterio Pesqueira * Renato López * Rosana Arbelo * Santiago Aguirre Vocal directors: * Walterio Pesqueira * Paula Klagge * Gaby Cárdenas Recording and editing: * Frank Wolf * Dave Rideau * Steve Hodge Dubbing studio: Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A. de C.V. Music studios: * Sonográfica * Taller Acústico, S.C. Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Magda Giner * Miguel Angel Ghigliazza * Angela Villanueva * Herman López * Emmanuel Rivas Servello * Gerardo Reyero * César Filio * Roberto Mendiola * Esteban Siller * Ricardo Silva * Cristina Hernández * Gaby Cárdenas * Eduardo Tejedo Narváez * Vicky Córdova * Maggie Vera * Alan Fernando Velázquez * Javier Pontón Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - Oscar d'León Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Malay Title: Maharaja baru alur Release date: March 8, 2001 Norwegian Title: Et kongerike for en lama Release date: February 9, 2001 Dialogue director: Åsleik Engmark Dialogue translator: Odd Espen Jenssen Adapter: Åsleik Engmark Music producer: Robert Morley / Sun Studio Oslo Music text: Odd Espen Jenssen Song director: Robert Morley Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Dialogue recording technician: Hans Hopen Song recording technician: Robert Morley Recording studio: Sun Studio Oslo Studio producer: Svend Christiansen Production manager: Gloria Bostick Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Grete Kausland * Johannes Joner * Lena Meieran * Kristoffer Hoenvoll * Hanna Kanutta Helstad * Simen Sand * Bernhard Ramstad * Åsleik Engmark * Heine Totland * Jorunn Irene Erdal * Christine Meyer * Per Øystein Sørensen * Roy Bjørnstad Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - Tor Endresen Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Polish Title: Nowe szaty króla '' Release date: April 13, 2001 Director: Joanna Wizmur Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Music producer: Filip Lobodziński Music text: Marek Klimczuk Music director: Agnieszka Piotrowska Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Dubbing studio: Start International Polska Sound and assembly editors: * Elżbieta Choinowska * Jarosław Regulski Mixing studio: Studio Buffo Artistic supervisor: Marius Arno Jankowski Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Krzysztof Krawczyk * Elżbieta Kopocińska-Bednarek * Mirosława Krajewska * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Paweł Galia * Tomasz Bednarek * Zbigniew Konopka * Andrzej Gawroński * Tomasz Grochoczyński * Joanna Węgrzynowska * Dariusz Odija * Krzysztof Tyniec * Michał Wojnarowski Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Krzysztof Krawczyk Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Choir: * Beata Bednarz * Agnieszka Piotrowska * Katarzyna Owczarz * Kuba Badach * Janusz Szrom * Piotr Woźniak Romanian Title: Împăratul Vrăjit Release date: April 13, 2001 Russian Title: Похождения императора / Pohozhdeniya imperatora Release date: November 1, 2001 Singers Soloist "Perfect world" - Юрий Охочинский / Yuri Okhochinsky Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Serbian Title: Carev novi fazon Slovak Title: Vladárova nová tvár Slovene Title: Cesarjeva nova podoba Release date: August 23, 2001 Swedish Title: Kejsarens nya stil Release date: February 9, 2001 Directors: * Stefan Berglund * Anders Öjebo Translator: Mats Wänblad Music producer: Stefan Berglund Music text: Mäts Wanblad Song director: Stefan Berglund Recording and editing: Frank Wolf Dubbing studio: KM Studio Technicians: * Anders Öjebo * Anders Eriksson * Thomas Banestål Project manager: Kristen Rossen Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Monica Forsberg * Niclas Ekholm * Urban Frånberg * Gunvor Pontén * Anders Pontén * Gunnar Uddén * Kerstin Högberg * Roger Storm * Roseen Kören Singers Soloist "Perfect World" - Tommy Nilsson Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 变身国王 / Bian shen guowang '' Release date: March 31, 2001 Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - Hsieh Wen-De Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Thai Title: จักรพรรดิกลายพันธุ์ อัศจรรย์พันธุ์ต๊อง / Cạkrphrrdi klāy phạnṭhu̒ xạṣ̄crry̒ phạnṭhu̒ t́ xng '' Release date: January 11, 2001 Additional voices * จักรกฤษณ์ หาญวิชัย / Chakkrit Hanwichai * นันทกา บุญบํารุง / Nanthaka Bunbamrung * บิสมิลลา นานา / Bismillah Nana * เหนือดวง ศรีสังข์ / Nueaduang Srisang * โศภิตา รังสิโยทัย / Sophita Rangsiyothai * สุกานดา บุณยธรรมิก / Sukanda Boonyathanmik * สกุานดา ศิริธนาภิรมย์ / Sukanda Sirithanaphirom * ศุภสรณ์ มุมแดง / Suphason Mumdaeng * สิทธิสม มุทธานุกูลวงศ์ / Sitthisom Mutthanukunwong * กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ / Kritsana Saringkhannon Singers Soloist "''Perfect World" - อัมพร ภมรสถิต / Umphon Phamonsathit Soloist: "My Funny Friend and Me" - Sting - English version Turkish Title: Saskin imparator Release date: May 11, 2001 Ukrainian Title: Пригоди iмператора Release date: January 7, 2001 Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:In need of expanding